


EL MISTERIOSO PRETENDIENTE por Liss83

by liss83



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 13





	1. ¿Sabes Español?

\- ¡Ya cállate maldito Neanderthal! – le grito el rubio – ¡tú no entiendes nada!  
\- Oh vamos Danny, solo intento cuidarte y lo sabes – dijo el Marín sentándose a su lado mientras le entregaba una cerveza   
\- Claro – dijo el rubio irónicamente –, y por eso apostaste doscientos dólares en contra de los Jets. ¡Ellos si saben jugar! Claro me olvidaba, tú solo sabes tirar bombas, hacer explotar todo y correr olas  
\- ¡Hey! – replico Steve indignado – se mucho sobre futbol  
\- Ustedes dos – dijo Chin – ya cállense que no logro escuchar nada y estoy a medio metro del televisor  
\- ¡Es su culpa! – dijeron Steve y Danny al mismo tiempo señalándose

Todos estaban viendo el partido de futbol en casa de Steve. Era la gran final entre Los Jets y Los Pieles Rojas. Las apuestas iban cinco a uno a los Pieles Rojas, pero no porque tuvieran real empatía con ellos, sino por la pasión que el rubio le ponía en apoyar al equipo de sus amores. No por nada les había apostado cincuenta dólares que Los Jets iba a ganar ese juego, ya que era todo lo que se podía permitir. Steve había tratado de convencerlo de que era una locura que tirara hacia el dinero ya que aquello era un suicidio, dado que era obvio que estos perderían

\- Papá – dijo Grace entrando con un caja pequeña entre las manos – te llego esto  
\- ¿De quién es? – dijo Steve curioso  
\- No lo sé. Veamos – dijo Danny abriendo la caja de la cual saco un cd con una pequeña nota impresa por computadora – “espero que te guste, hermoso” – leyó y todos silbaron y gritaron a carcajadas  
\- ¿Quién lo firma? – dijo Steve arrebatándoselo de las manos  
\- Hey – dijo Danny   
\- Puede ser peligroso – replico el Marín analizando el objeto  
\- Si claro – dijo Cho sonriendo mientras tanto Catherine como Melissa fruncían el ceño curiosas por la reacción del Marín  
\- Devuélveme eso… ahora… mismo – exigía mientras intentaba quitárselo –, no tienes… ningún derecho…  
\- Solo intento proteger a mi mejor amigo – dijo Steve   
\- Más pareces un novio celoso – dijo Cho sonriendo, algo que no le gusto nada a Catherine  
\- Tú cállate – ordeno Steve señalando a su subordinada – y tú deja de saltar que igual no alcanzaras la nota  
\- ¡Es mía! – grito Danny  
\- Creo que más importante es el cd – dijo Grace encogiéndose de hombros. Por un segundo todos quedaron inmóviles, hasta que tanto Steve como Danny se lanzaron a tomarlo.  
\- Cuidado – dijo Grace con un grito risueño  
\- ¡Aléjate de mí, animal! – grito Danny corriendo dentro de la casa mientras Steve lo perseguía  
\- Esto está mejor que el partido – dijo Cho  
\- Apuesto por Danny – dijo Chin entregándole cincuenta dólares a Kamekona  
\- Voy por Danny – dijo Lu pagando  
\- Por Danny – dijo Cho pagando – es escurridizo por la estatura  
\- Podría ser el comandante – dijo Max – pero el detective Williams tiene más probabilidades debido al peso y contextura, aunque… – todos lo miraron alzando una ceja – el comandante – dijo pagando  
\- Difícil decisión – dijo Joe – pero pienso como Max   
\- Toda mi mesada a ganador – dijo Grace – ósea el tío Steve – y todos la miraron sorprendidos – oh por favor, saben que va ganar. El tío Steve no movería un dedo contra Danno, pero cuando quiere algo…  
\- ¡Cambio mi apuesta! – dijeron todos a la vez - ¡Cambio mi apuesta! ¡Cambio mi apuesta! – Kamekona miro a la niña y la vio que disimuladamente ella le dijo: “yo también la cambio” por lo que el hombre sonrió asintiendo

En cuanto entraron en la sala, Steve corrió hacia el equipo de música y se paro frente a él con los brazos cruzados sonriendo con suficiencia, pero Danny sonrió inocentemente y corrió hacia la habitación de Grace donde se encerró bajo llave mientras Steve golpeaba la puerta exigiéndole abrirla. Puso una silla para evitar alguien entrase. Busco con la mirada y recordó que hacia poco Steve le había regalado un reproductor. Corrió a buscarlo mientras Steve intentaba abrir. Puso el cd y presiono play. La música inundo el lugar

No sé si aún me recuerdas,   
nos conocimos al tiempo   
tú, el mar y el cielo   
y quién me trajo a ti. 

Abrazaste mis abrazos   
vigilando aquel momento,   
aunque fuera el primero,   
lo guardara para mí. 

Si pudiera volver a nacer   
te vería cada día amanecer   
sonriendo como cada vez,   
como aquella vez. 

Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,   
voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.   
Y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida,   
por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida.   
El día de la despedida   
de esta playa de mi vida   
te hice una promesa:   
volverte a ver así. 

Más de cincuenta veranos   
hace hoy que no nos vemos   
ni tú, ni el mar ni el cielo   
ni quien me trajo a ti. 

Si pudiera volver a nacer   
te vería cada día amanecer   
sonriendo como cada vez,   
como aquella vez. 

Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,   
voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.   
Y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida,   
por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida.

Danny sonreía tontamente cuando la canción termino. A tal grado lo hacia que ni se inmuto cuando Steve tiro la puerta.

\- Hace siglos no escuchaba esa canción – dijo Danny cerrando los ojos  
\- ¿Acaso tú sabes español? – dijo Steve molesto  
\- Mi padre me obligo a tomar clases cuando era adolescente – dijo Danny sentándose en la cama de Grace   
\- ¡Pudo ser una bomba! – grito Steve – ¡eres un irresponsable!  
\- Ay, por favor, Steve – protesto el rubio – si hubiese sido una bomba lo hubiera sabido ¿no te parece?  
\- Solo te cuido – dijo Steve con los hombros caídos – ¿Qué tiene de malo? Eres mi mejor amigo   
\- Nada – dijo Danny en el mismo tono – …amigo   
\- Chicos – dijo Cho asomándose por la puerta – el partido ya va comenzar  
\- Claro – dijo Steve saliendo de prisa mientras Danny lo seguía aunque ya no con semblante risueño  
\- ¿escuchaste tu cd, Danno? – pregunto Grace con inocencia en cuanto regresaron  
\- Si monito – dijo este – era uno de mis temas favoritos  
\- El partido ya va empezar – dijo Chin haciendo una mueca mientras disimuladamente Kamekona le entregaba dinero a Grace que sonreía. Nadie se percato que Melissa y Catherine ya no estaban. De lo que si se dieron cuenta fue de las miradas que se daban tanto el Marín como el rubio pero nadie dijo nada


	2. OBLIGACIÓN AUTOIMPUESTA

El día había sido largo para todos pero había valido la pena. Después de una carrera de Steve por los techos con un par de saltos, acompañados de unos balazos de Danny, con la dirección de Cho por el intercomunicador, Chin había interceptado y derribado al sospechoso, quien había resultado ser el autor intelectual del asesinato de su jefe por haberse negado a dejarlo salir una hora antes del trabajo. Danny aseguro que eso le había dado un par de ideas por lo que Steve solo había sonreído  
Ya devuelta en la oficina tocaba hacer el interminable papeleo. Un hombre entro en completo silencio mirando hacia todos lados. Llevaba un bolso colgando en bandolera de su hombro, una gorra cubría su cabello y unos lentes oscuros ocultaban sus ojos. Llego hasta el centro del lugar e iba a llamar en voz alta cuando sintió algo frio y circular en la base de su cuello

\- No se mueva o pasara un accidente – dijo detrás suyo una voz tan fría como aquello que le apuntaba al cuello – ¿Por qué entro sin llamar? – pregunto Steve con tono amenazante  
\- Bu… bu…bus… co al de… de… detec… tive Da… Danny Wi… Wi… lliams - dijo el hombre temblando  
\- ¿Qué quiere con él? – siseo Steve  
\- Necesito entregarle algo – dijo intentando sonar una voz segura pero fallando estrepitosamente  
\- ¿De parte de quien? – dijo Steve disimulando su molestia  
\- N… n… n… o… – tartamudeo el hombre – t… tie… ne... re…   
\- Yo soy… – dijo el Marín  
\- Steve – dijo Danny saliendo de su oficina – tal ve… – desenfundo su arma y apunto al extraño – cinco cero, no se mueva  
\- ¡No dispare! ¡No dispare! – suplico el hombre mientras un charco aparecía a sus pies – ¡No dispare por favor!  
\- Paso tres veces por la calle – dijo Steve   
\- ¡Buscaba la dirección! ¡Buscaba la dirección! – lloriqueo el hombre – soy cartero y tengo un paquete para el detective Williams  
\- Yo soy Danny Williams – dijo el rubio guardando su arma  
\- Pero él… – dijo el cartero  
\- ¿Cuál es el paquete? – interrumpió Steve  
\- Aquí está – dijo el hombre entregándoselo a Danny junto a unas hojas – firme por favor  
\- Muchas gracias – dijo Danny devolviéndoselo después de firmar – y disculpe a mi compañero  
\- Permiso – dijo el cartero y salió deprisa  
\- Eso es… – dijo Danny  
\- Yo estoy mas interesado en saber que es eso – dijo Steve señalando el paquete  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Catherine entrando con Melissa  
\- Nada – dijo Danny corriendo hacia su oficina  
\- ¡Detente ahí! – grito Steve tomando un atajo por encima de los escritorios que lo hizo llegar al mismo tiempo que el detective y alcanzar a entrar antes que este cierre la puerta  
\- ¿Qué le hiciste al cartero? – exhorto Danny  
\- Nada – dijo Steve con voz completamente neutra mientras se recargaba en la puerta de manera ‘casual’  
\- Claro – dijo Danny – y porque tú hiciste nada el pobre hombre se… – miro para todos lados y bajo la voz – orino en media sala  
\- No es mi culpa que no hubiese alcanzado a llegar al baño – dijo Steve encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Qué hay en el paquete?   
\- Veamos – dijo Danny sabiendo que su obstinado jefe no se movería del lugar hasta averiguarlo con sus propios ojos

Lentamente abría la caja y encontró una caja de sus chocolates favoritos por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír. Sonrisa que fue como una puñalada para el Marín. Si bien los chocolates no eran de los más caros ni nada por estilo, era un lujo que él no se permitía. La rabia de Steve no residía en el hecho de que su compañero fuese feliz en ese preciso momento, sino que necesitando tan poco para lograr ver una de las sonrisas más espectaculares que existía, él no hiciera nada para conseguirlas. Primero había sido un cd de música en español. Ahora eran unos simples chocolates. Pero eso iba cambiar. Solamente él tenía derecho a provocar esas sonrisas  
Junto a la caja de chocolate venia otro cd. El rubio lo puso en el reproductor y la música inundo el lugar. Otro de sus temas favoritos

Con la paz de las montañas, te amaré  
Con locura y equilibrio, te amaré  
Con la rabia de mis años  
Como me enseñaste ser  
Con un grito en carne viva, te amaré

En secreto y en silencio, te amaré  
Arriesgando en lo prohibido, te amaré  
En lo falso y en lo cierto  
Con el corazón abierto

Por ser algo no perfecto, te amaré

Te amaré, te amaré  
Como no está permitido  
Te amaré, te amaré  
Como nunca se ha sabido  
Larara rairara larara rairara  
Porque así lo he decidido, te amaré

Danny se había quedado absorto por lo que él Marín iba salir en silencio y con el corazón adolorido. Danny solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Steve iba a salir cuando una voz lo sobresalto

\- Quédate – dijo Danny sonriendo – y me ayudas con los chocolates  
\- Son para ti – dijo Steve con voz triste  
\- La nota no dice que no pueda competirlos con quien yo quiera – dijo haciéndole una seña para que se siente a su lado  
\- ¿Y de todas las personas con las que podrías compartirla – pregunto Steve curioso sentándose a su lado – me elegiste a mí?  
\- Eres mi Neandertal favorito – dijo ofreciéndole chocolates y colocando la cabeza en su hombro. Steve sonrió y tomo uno

Por ponerte algún ejemplo te diré  
Que aunque tengas manos frías, te amaré  
Con tu mala ortografía  
Y tu no saber perder  
Con defectos y manías, te amaré

Te amaré te amaré  
Porque fuiste algo importante  
Te amaré, te amaré  
Cuando ya no estés presente  
Seguirás siendo costumbre, y te amare

\- Amo esa canción – dijo Danny con la cabeza aun en el hombre de su amigo  
\- Perdóname – dijo Steve sin pensarlo  
\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Danny curioso  
\- Se que te gustan los chocolates – dijo Steve – y nunca te los regalo  
\- No es tu obligación – dijo Danny levantando la cabeza para mirarlo  
\- Entonces a partir de hoy será mi obligación consentirte – sentencio el Marín  
\- Idiota – susurro Danny sonriendo y acomodando nuevamente su cabeza en hombro del teniente  
\- Tu idiota – dijo Steve y ambos sonrieron

Al caer de cada noche esperaré  
A que seas luna llena, y te amaré  
Y aunque queden pocos restos  
En señal de lo que fue  
Seguirás cerca y muy dentro, te amaré

Te amaré, te amaré  
A golpe de recuerdo  
Te amaré, te amaré  
Hasta el último momento  
Lararai larara, larara rairara  
A pesar de todo siempre, te amaré

Desde fuera Catherine y Melissa los veían de manera disimulada con diferentes sentimientos


	3. PRIORIDADES

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Danny había recibido los chocolates y no dejaba de pensar en la mirada triste que tenia Steve aquel día. Obviamente esa no había sido el detonante para invitarlo a comerlos con él, pero esas horas que pasaron sentados en el sofá para ambos habían sido mágicas.   
Sin embargo desde aquel día algo entre ellos cambio y todo el cuartel era consiente de ello. Eran más unidos. Más amigos. Ninguno sabía cómo explicarlo. Solo era diferente. 

Esa mañana Steve se bañaba después de su carrera matutina mientras Danny preparaba el desayuno cuando sonó el timbre 

-Catherine – dijo Danny sorprendido – que sorpresa. Pasa. ¿Nos acompañas a desayunar?   
-Claro. Traje esto – dijo esta sonriendo entregándole unas Donas – ¿Y Steve?  
-Enseguida baja – dijo el rubio – Gracias  
-Danny… mmm – dijo – ¿y será que no puedo subir?  
-Mmm… no se – dijo este mirando hacia arriba  
-Catherine – dijo Steve bajando mientras sonaba el timbre – que sorpresa  
-Yo abro – dijo Danny  
-Vine a ver si querías hacer algo – dijo la agente –, no se… podríamos ir a escalar ¿Qué te parece?  
-Suena bien – dijo Steve  
-Buenos días tío Steve – dijo Grace bajando  
-Buen día monito – dijo abrazándola.  
-Ya estoy lista para ir a la playa – dijo la niña ilusionada  
-Bueno – dijo Catherine abrazándose a Steve –, nosotros estábamos pensando ir a escalar  
-Pero… – susurro la niña – me ibas a enseñar a surfear  
-Es cierto – dijo Steve – ¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana? – sugirió el Marín  
-Claro – dijo esta cabizbaja –, voy a mi recamara. Adiós – se fue y Steve habría jurado ver una lagrima en su rostro infantil, mientras a Catherine se le había enchinado la piel al ver la mirada mas escalofriante que pueda existir  
-¿Y Grace? – dijo Danny entrando con una caja   
-Esta en su recamara – dijo Catherine  
-Lo siento – dijo Steve – Cat me invito a escalar y… olvide que le había prometido que le enseñaría a surfear  
-No te preocupes – dijo Danny – creo que esto la va animar  
-¿Otro regalo? – dijo el comandante con voz neutra  
-Si – dijo el rubio – pero creo que se lo cederé a Grace. Claro si no te molesta que lo conservemos – pregunto –. Ella ama los animales  
-Pero es tu regalo – dijo Steve sorprendido  
-Si, pero… – dijo Danny encogiéndose de hombros – eso la animará.   
-¿Quién te lo envió? – pregunto la mujer  
-No se – dijo Danny – este también es anónimo. Diviértanse. – subió mientras el castaño lo observaba en silencio 

Admiraba la fortaleza de su amigo. Había dejado su vida entera para seguir a una mujer que nunca lo amo realmente, y cuando esta murió en aquel accidente automovilístico que por poco y también le cuesta la vida su hija, no lo dudo y redoblo turnos. Buscaba alternativas para tener más dinero. Y aun así pasaba tiempo de calidad con su pequeña  
Fue por eso que a la semana del accidente le había pedido que se mudaran a su casa. Cuando la gente le preguntaba porque hacia todo eso por lo Williams, él solo decía que había que cuidar la Ohana. Pero hacia tiempo varias preguntas lo asaltaban ¿era solo amistad lo que sentía por el rubio? ¿O era algo más? Y desde que los regalos misteriosos llegaban esas preguntas no salían de su cabeza

-Si nos damos prisa – decía Catherine – tal vez podríamos…  
-Catherine – la interrumpió – ¿Qué es la felicidad para ti? 

Danny estaba acostado en la cama de su monito mientras le acariciaba a esta el cabello a su pequeña y el pequeño cachorro husmeaba por la habitación. La canción sonaba suavemente transportándolo en el tiempo. Pero no a cualquier momento, sino a uno donde la deslumbrante sonrisa de su jefe lo inundaba todo 

A veces pienso que te miento   
cuando te digo que te quiero   
porque esto ya no es querer 

A veces creo que he muerto   
cuando no estas y yo despierto   
porque se que esto ya no es querer 

Es algo mas, algo que me llena   
algo que no mata ni envenena   
es algo mas, algo mas que amar 

Es algo más que la distancia   
que el dolor y la nostalgia   
sabemos que eso no nos va a separar   
Es darte un beso cada noche   
que tus manos me enamoren   
y que lo nuestro crezca cada día mas 

Porque somos algo mas... 

Steve se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y observo en silencio la figura recostada del detective quien suavemente cantaba para la niña. No veía sus rostros, pero sabía que la niña estaba llorando y eso lo hirió más que un centenar de balas. Porque él había provocado esa tristeza

A veces creo que he vivido   
mas de mil años contigo   
porque se que esto ya no es querer 

A veces pienso que es mentira   
por como entraste en mi vida   
porque se que esto ya no es querer 

Es algo mas, algo que me llena   
algo que no mata ni envenena   
es algo mas, algo mas que amar 

¿En que momento de su vida esos dos seres se habían convertido en su prioridad absoluta? Sonrió para sí mismo. Ahora entendía a su padre cuando le decía que el amor era lo único que podía realmente salvar o condenar el alma de un hombre

Y yo se que no es querer   
porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder   
contigo olvido lo que es temer   
acaso no sabes que tu eres para mi   
la noche, el día en mi vivir   
la sangre en mis venas   
lo doy todo por ti   
contigo el mundo no tiene final   
y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar

-Si nos apuramos – dijo Steve sonriente en cuanto la canción termino – alcanzaremos las mejores olas   
-Steve – dijo Danny girándose sorprendido – ¿Y Catherine?   
-Se fue – dijo el Marín entrando y sentándose al otro lado de la cama, quedando la niña entre ambos hombres  
-¿Y tu excursión? – dijo Grace tímidamente  
-Tengo prioridades en la vida – le dijo el Marín limpiándole las lagrimas  
-Te quiero – dijo la niña abrazándose a él. Steve miro a su compañero y al ver esa sonrisa resplandeciente mientras modulaba un Gracias, supo que ese era su lugar en la vida. Ese algo que siempre le había faltado. Su Ohana.  
-¿Y que se llamara el nuevo integrante de nuestra Ohana? – dijo Steve  
-Neandertal – dijo Danny sonriendo  
-¿Llamaras a nuestra mascota como a mí? – dijo el Marín sorprendido  
-Tienes razón – dijo el rubio acariciando al cachorro – puede ofenderse el pobre cachorrito.   
-Ven acá – dijo el hombre lanzándose sobre Danny – esto me lo pagaras  
-¡No! – grito este – ¡cosquillas no!  
-Es tu castigo – dijo Steve mientras Grace lanzaba carcajadas y Neandertal ladraba feliz

Desde la puerta entre abierta Catherine observaba en silencio como Steve se veía relajado y feliz, cosa que nunca mostraba a su lado. Había que estar completamente ciego para no ver que Steve ya era un hombre de familia y ni él mismo lo sabia. Era tiempo de ser sincera consigo misma y dejar que Steve fuese feliz con su familia. Ella había regresado para hacer las pases y salvar su relación, pero eso era...  
Media hora después, la teniente Rolling veía desde la seguridad de su auto como un radiante Steve McGarrett salía jugando con Grace, quien llevaba en brazo un cachorro seguidos de un sonriente detective Williams


	4. NEGANDO LO OBVIO

Los días en la casa McGarrett se habían vuelto muy activos, ya que tanto Steve como Grace arrastraban a Danny a sus rutinas de ejercicios. Kamekona los había visto accidentalmente y no dudo en grabarlos para, según él, mostrarle a Danny sus falencias a la hora de entrenarse. Según Danny, buscaba avergonzarlo ante toda la isla. Aunque secretamente lo que no quería era que se espantara su admiradora secreto… u admirador. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que debía importarle su opinión casi tanto como la de Steve. Si, la de Steve. Aunque tampoco tenía eso muy claro. Desde que los regalos habían empezado a llegar, por alguna razón la atención del Marín se había volcado sobre él, al grado que ya era de conocimiento de toda la isla que la teniente Rolling había pedido su traslado a otra base, de preferencia al otro lado del planeta, y comandante ni se inmuto

\- Ya no mas, por piedad – suplicaba Danny entrando a la casa esa mañana de domingo casi a la rastra y tirándose en el sofá  
\- Vamos Danny – dijo Steve sonriendo – no exageres. Solo fueron un par de kilómetros  
\- Recorrimos toda la maldita isla – grito el rubio  
\- Yo no me canse – dijo Grace   
\- El animal de tu tío ya te traumatizó, monito – dijo Danny –, no eres consciente de nada  
\- Vamos tienes que bañarte – dijo Steve instándolo a levantarse mientras el timbre sonaba – o te enfermaras  
\- Abre la puerta y deja de fastidiar – dijo Danny empujándolo mientras Neandertal ladraba  
\- Yo voy – dijo Grace – ustedes vayan a bañarse  
\- Me muero de hambre – protesto Danny –, quiero un par de hotdogs  
\- ¿Y tu colesterol? – dijo Steve frunciendo el entrecejo  
\- Cállate – exigió Danny – no quiero que Grace te escuche. Ya sabes como se pone con lo de mi dieta  
\- Solo te cuida – dijo Steve – igual que yo  
\- Y lo agradezco – dijo Danny – pero…   
\- Sin peros – dijo Steve – desayunaremos cereales  
\- ¿Otra vez? – protesto en rubio – ¡ya me salen cereales por las orejas!  
\- Es para ti, Danno – dijo Grace entrando con un paquete  
\- En verdad esto me empieza a molestar – dijo Steve – esa persona es una acosadora  
\- Solo intenta ser amable – dijo Grace  
\- Puede ser una persona enferma – objeto Steve  
\- Sano o enfermo – dijo Danny – debo reconocerle que ha sabido arrancarme una sonrisa  
\- Yo podría arrancarte mas sonrisas, y mas bonitas, en menos tiempo – dijo Steve  
\- Tú lo que lograras algún día es que me arranquen la cabeza – dijo el rubio sacándole la lengua  
\- ¿Yo? – dijo Steve fingiendo inocencia  
\- Si no me matan en un tiroteo que tú empieces – acuso el rubio –, moriré en un accidente automovilístico contigo tras el volante de mi auto  
\- Lo hago solo por trabajo – dijo Steve fingiendo tristeza   
\- Si claro, como no – dijo Danny abriendo la bolsa – ¡no puede ser! – dijo sacando un frasco – es mi colonia favorita  
\- Hay una nota – dijo Steve molesto tomándola – y un cd  
\- Yo lo pongo – dijo Grace y segundos después el lugar se inundaba con la melodía  
\- La mejor melodía que existe es tu voz – leyó Steve – poesía barata – susurro molesto

No ha podido olvidar mi corazón   
aquellos ojos tristes   
soñadores que yo amé. 

La dejé por conquistar una ilusión   
y perdí su rastro   
y ahora sé que es ella   
todo lo que yo buscaba. 

Y ahora estoy aquí   
buscándola de nuevo y ya no está   
se fue. 

Tal vez usted la ha visto   
dígale...   
que yo siempre la adoré   
y que nunca la olvidé   
que mi vida es un desierto   
y muero yo de sed. 

Steve miro a Danny sonreír con los ojos cerrados moviendo suavemente la cabeza y respira hondo

Y dígale también   
que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar. 

Danny abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mano extendida de Steve

\- ¿Bailas? – dijo Steve  
\- No juegues – dijo el rubio nervioso  
\- Contigo – susurro el Marín sonriendo – nunca jugaría  
\- Yo… – también susurro Danny

No hay brillo en las estrellas   
ya ni el sol me calienta...   
y estoy muy solo aquí   
no sé a dónde fue   
por favor dígale usted. 

Tímidamente tomo su mano y se puso de pie

Fueron tantos los momentos que la amé   
que siento sus caricias   
y su olor está en mi piel   
cada noche la abrazaba junto a mí   
la cubría de besos   
y entre mil caricias   
la llevaba a la locura.   
Y ahora estoy aquí   
buscándola de nuevo y ya no está   
se fue. 

\- ¿Puedo? – pregunto Danny tímidamente  
\- Seria un honor – dijo Steve sonriendo – para mi – y Danny coloco su cabeza en el hombro del teniente

Tal vez usted la ha visto   
dígale...   
que yo siempre la adoré   
y que nunca la olvidé   
que mi vida es un desierto   
y muero yo de sed. 

Dígale también   
que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar   
no hay brillo en las estrellas   
ya ni el sol me calienta...   
y estoy muy solo aquí   
no sé que donde fue   
por favor dígale usted   
dígale.

Después que la canción termino siguieron dentro de su burbuja y no se separaron. Sintiendo lo acelerado de sus corazones, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios. Solo existían ellos y eso que ya no podían negar más tiempo

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – retumbo la voz sorprendida de Melissa en todo el lugar  
\- ¡Melissa! – dijo Danny sobresaltado separándose del comandante – te lo puedo explicar. Yo…  
\- Me das asco – grito la mujer después de darle una bofetada  
\- Melissa… – suplico Danno con un hilo de voz   
\- No me vuelvas a buscar en tu maldita vida – grito la mujer y después salió corriendo  
\- Mel… – dijo Danny intentando correr tras ella  
\- Danny – Steve intento detenerlo  
\- ¡No, Steve! – el rubio se zafó y corrió tras la chica

Steve se paso las manos por la cara ahogando un grito desgarrador


	5. EL REY, LA PRINCESA Y EL CAPÍTAN DE LA GUARDIA

Ese día había sido tranquilo por lo qué habían salido temprano. Danny estaba feliz porque aprovecharía para ir por Grace y llevarla a dar una vuelta. Quizás un rato en la playa le vendría de maravillas. Su sonrisa estaba plasmada en su rostro y nada, ni nadie se la quitaría. ¡Por fin, después de mucho tiempo conduciría su amado auto! Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, cuando una voz lo sobresalto

\- Ni lo pienses - dijo Steve con voz risueña  
\- Maldito troglodita - grito el rubio - ¿Cómo no tienes bombas quieres matarme de un susto?  
\- ¿Vas por Grace? - pregunto Steve  
\- Si - dijo Danny sonriendo - será una tarde de Williams. La llevare a dar un paseo por la playa  
\- ¿Y yo... podría... sumarme? - pregunto sonriendo  
\- ¡Maldita sonrisa! - pensó Danny -, debería ser ilegal  
\- ¿Y...? - insistió Steve después de unos segundos de mutismo por parte de ambos - ¿puedo ir?  
\- Quería llevarla a la playa - dijo Danny - ¿está bien para ti?  
\- Donde estén Grace y tú - dijo Steve mirándolo fijamente - para mi siempre será perfecto  
\- ¡Que romántico! - dijo este con ironía   
\- ¿Quieres que sea romántico? - dijo acercándose mas al rubio y poniéndolo nervioso - puedo serlo, y solo para ti  
\- Deja de decir idioteces - dijo Danny nervioso entregándole las llaves y vámonos de una vez  
\- Nop - dijo Steve cruzando las manos detrás de la espalda -. Es tu auto, tú lo conduces, - Danny alzo las cejas sorprendido - y no insistas. Al menos hoy. Tengo planes mejores que ser tu chofer - "ser tu esclavo" se dijo mentalmente  
\- ¿Estas enfermo? - dijo Danny colocando su mano sobre la frente del Marín -. No, no tienes fiebre  
\- Linda mano - dijo Steve sonriendo pero mirándolo fijamente  
\- Idiota - dijo subiendo deprisa al auto por lo que Steve solo sonrió

Cuando Grace salió del colegio corrió hacia su padre que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Unos metros más atrás Steve sonreía tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en el Camaro

\- ¿Enserio iremos a la playa hoy? - dijo Grace emocionada  
\- ¿Te gusta la idea, Monito? - pregunto Danny  
\- ¡Si! - grito la niña emocionada  
\- Vamos a cambiarnos entonces - dijo Steve  
\- ¿Correremos olas? - pregunto Grace  
\- Las mas enormes - dijo Steve  
\- Si - grito la niña emocionada  
\- En realidad - dijo Danny mordiéndose el labio - tenia en mente algo mas tranquilo. Sentarnos en la playa y... hablar  
\- A mi me gusta ese plan - dijo Steve - podemos correr olas el sábado ¿Qué dices princesa?  
\- Si - dijo ella sonriendo  
\- Entonces - dijo Steve tomando la mano de Grace - ¡a la playa! 

Danny sonrió en silencio. Los regalos y las notas que le llagaban le devolvían las ilusiones que había perdido definitivamente cuando Rachel había muerto. Había salido con algunas chicas, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que nada se compararía jamás con lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. El amor que le tenía Steve a Grace. El compañerismo que el comandante y él compartían. Las horas en silencio que pasaban algunas madrugadas porque el Marín despertaba con una pesadilla producto de sus misiones. Las peleas, ya sea por cosas que Steve estallaba o que él comía.   
Algo le decía que por fin había encontrado su lugar en la vida

El día había sido simplemente perfecto para los tres. Risas, bromas. Steve había sorprendido a los otros dos haciéndoles un hermoso castillo de arena. Y Danny enrojeció a más no poder cuando Steve les dijo que él seria el valiente capitán de la guardia que protegería con su vida a la dulce princesa Grace y a su apuesto padre, el rey Danno.   
El sol los agoto a todos, en especial a Grace que se durmió en los brazos de Danny que le cedió las llaves nuevamente a Steve. Al llegar á la casa, Danny subió y acostó a la niña. Luego bajo y encontró a Steve preparando la cena mientras bebía una copa de vino tino

\- Gracias - dijo Danny apoyándose en el mueble de la cocina   
\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Steve con autentica curiosidad  
\- Por todo - dijo Danny - por acogernos en tu casa. Por preocuparte por Grace y por mi..., por todo  
\- Gracias a ti - dijo Steve entregándole una copa - por existir. Por permitirme ser parte de tu mundo. Gracias por compartir con este "loco animal neandertal con complejo de ninja" - los dos se rieron - lo mas valioso que tienes, tu monito  
\- Es curioso - dijo Danny - siempre fui muy sobreprotector con Grace, quizás porque fue todo lo que me quedo de mi matrimonio, siempre pensé que nadie podría protegerla mejor que yo... hasta que te conocí  
\- ¿Enserio? - dijo Steve sorprendido - y yo que creí que si tuvieras la más mínima oportunidad, pondrías varios mares entre nosotros. Ya sabes, por eso de que soy un peligro publico  
\- Y lo eres - dijo Danny y volvieron a reír -, pero para el resto de la humanidad, no para Grace.  
\- Danny... - susurró Steve acercándose lentamente - yo...  
\- ¿si? - susurro este  
\- ¡Papá! - grito Grace  
\- ¡Grace! - dijeron al mismo tiempo y corrieron al segundo piso  
\- ¿Estás bien? - dijo Steve entrando de prisa a la habitación de la niña y abrazándola, ya que fue el primero en llegar -, ya paso. Solo fue una pesadilla  
\- Monito - dijo Danny sentándose al otro lado de la cama - ven aquí - y la niña se aferro a él - todo esta bien. Papá te ama.  
\- Soñé que tú también... - sollozo -. No quiero que te mueras como mi mamá  
\- Grace - susurro Danny -, yo no... - miro a Steve angustiado  
\- Hey - dijo Steve - mírame princesa - la niña obedeció - ¿Tú confías en mi? ¿Me crees? - ella asintió - ¿tú sabes que algún día todos vamos a irnos al cielo?  
\- Steve... - dijo el rubio nervioso  
\- ¿Lo sabes, no? - ella asintió y sus lagrimas cayeron - pero yo te prometo que eso va pasar dentro de mucho mucho muchos años. Cuando Danno sea muy viejito y este todo arrugado, como una pasa - los tres se rieron -. Mientras yo lo voy a cuidar - prometió limpiándole las lagrimas - con mi vida, a los dos  
\- No quiero que tú tampoco te mueras - dijo la pequeña preocupada  
\- De eso ni te preocupes, monito - dijo su padre - tu tío es un ninja que hace explotar todo, pero no le pasa nada a él. A los demás si, pero a él no - y logro hacer reír a la niña  
\- Solo me gustan los juegos artificiales - se defendió el Marín y Grace rio -, nada mas  
\- Solo te advierto que no quiero tus juegos artificiales cerca de mi auto - sentencio el rubio  
\- ¿Y mi diversión no te importa? - dijo Steve  
\- ¿Tu diversión? - dijo Danny - pues aleja tu diversión de mi auto sino quieres que mi diversión se traslade a tu cuello  
\- Danno, me ofendes - dijo el Marín  
\- Para eso hace falta vergüenza - dijo Danny - y tú no la tienes. ¡Y deja de decirme Danno! Solo Grace puede llamarme así  
\- Pero... - dijo Steve  
\- Sin pero - dijo el rubio   
\- ¿Y si yo le doy permiso? - dijo Grace  
\- ¡Si! ¡No! - gritaron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo haciendo reír a la niña e iniciando una discusión que en realidad solo buscaba levantarle el animo a la pequeña

Al día siguiente, Grace bajo con Neanderthal en brazos y encontró a su padre y al dueño de casa conversando entre risas. El timbre sonó y fue Steve quien dijo que él abriría. Minutos después escucharon la voz del Marín que llamaba al detective, por lo que salieron deprisa, a pesar de que Danny le dijo a su hija que se quedara dentro de la casa

\- ¿Y eso? - dijo Danny sonriendo sorprendido  
\- Tiene tu nombre - dijo Steve molesto al ver otra vez esa sonrisa radiante, esa que debía ser solo suya  
\- Gracias - dijo acercándose y tomando el peluche   
\- No es mío - dijo Steve entregándole un sobre con un pequeño mono de peluche - tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos luego   
\- ¡Steve! - dijo Danny viendo como este se alejaba - espera, no... - pero el moreno lo ignoro completamente -, ... me interesan los regalos - susurro -, me interesas tú - y se paso las manos por el rostro  
\- ¿Nos vamos, papá? - dijo Grace saliendo de la casa  
\- Claro cielo - dijo el detective - vamos - al subir al auto, metió todo bajo el asiento del conductor

El viaje a la escuela fue casi silenciosa. Después de dejar a su hija, Danny saco el pequeño monito de peluche y el sobre oficio que Steve le entrego. Lo abrió y saco el ya característico cd, lo coloco en el reproductor y la música inundo, mientras leía la carta que también venia en el sobre junto a la carta

Por este amor en contra corriente  
Por este amor, que nadie entiende  
A veces no conoce fronteras y se desboca de mala manera  
Me arrastra como el agua del rio entre calor y frio  
Pero es tuyo y el mío  
Claro como una noche de luna, de luna llena  
Pero vale la pena

"Mi querido Danno:

Eres mi bálsamo en el caos que a veces es mi vida. Te has convertido en la persona más importante para mí. Un poco de agua en medio de un abrazador e implacable desierto. Mi mundo. Aunque a veces te niegues a créelo. Es por eso que necesito hacerte un regalo especial. Nada comparado con los que te he enviado hasta ahora.

Y a veces me lleva tan lejos, donde nunca he estado  
A veces se me pierde y vuelve al rato   
Entre cálido y fri¬o  
Este amor es tuyo y mío

No pienses mal. Este regalo espero que te dure el resto de tu vida y te la transforme pero para bien. Ojala lo sepas apreciar y no lo rechaces

Por este amor que nada pretende  
Por este amor que pica y se extiende  
Por este amor que nace del tiempo  
Por este amor, que a veces ni yo mismo lo entiendo  
Y juega como si fuera un niño con cara de pillo al gato y al rato  
Y a veces se me muestra desnudo, tan frágil y puro  
Que equivocarme lo dudo

Y a veces me confunde el cielo con la tierra  
A veces no se si va o ya regresa   
Entre cálido y frio   
Este amor es tuyo y mío 

Se cuanto has sufrido después de la muerte de Rachel y nadie merece mas que tú ser feliz. Es por eso que te pido que vayas al restaurant "Ko Makou Aloha". Hoy a las ocho de la noche. Te espero"

Y a veces me confunde el cielo con la tierra  
A veces no se si va o ya regresa   
Entre cálido y frio   
Este amor es tuyo y mío

Y a veces me confunde el cielo con la tierra  
A veces no se si va o ya regresa   
Entre cálido y frio   
Este amor es tuyo y mío 

El rubio solo sonrió y no puedo evitar suspirar. Hoy seria el gran día. Le pediría a Kono que cuidase a Grace. No quería abusar de Steve. ¡Steve! Pensó. Había olvidado por completo el acercamiento que habían tenido y no lo quería tirar por la borda, pero algo le decía que debía ir esa cita. ¿Que hacer?  
Al llegar a la central de cinco cero, una montaña de papeles lo esperaban sobre su escritorio. Steve entraba y salía de la central y no despegaba la vista de la pantalla de su celular 

\- ¿Todo bien, jefe? - preguntó Kono intrigada  
\- ¿Y por que no habría de estarlo? - rugió el capitán de Fragata

A las siete y treinta de la noche los primos ya se habían ido y él leía unos papeles en su oficina orgulloso de haber frustrado la cita del rubio. Si, se lo había sacado a Chin, bajo amenaza de que haría el papeleo de los próximos seis meses si no le contaba el porque de la alegría del rubio. Ese... hobbit, tenia una cita. ¡Danny Williams solo podía tener citas con él!  
De pronto cinco carpetas cayeron de arriba. Levanto la vista y un azul intenso lo fulmino

\- Me voy a mi cita - dijo el rubio -. Que descanse jefe - abrió la puerta pero se detuvo - y antes que digas algo, Grace dormirá donde Kono, ya esta todo arreglado. Hasta mañana - se fue  
\- ¿Qué... como... tú...? ¡Regresa en este...!

Con un grito de frustración el capitán tiro todas las carpetas. Luego salió corriendo de su oficina saltando muebles como si de una carrera de obstáculo se tratara. Definitivamente eso nunca fue parte del plan "Cita Frustrada"


	6. UNA CITA INOLVIDABLE

“Ko Makou Aloha”, o como se diría en castellano, “Nuestro Amor”, no era uno de los restaurantes mas elegantes o conocidos de la isla, pero si era uno de los favoritos de Danny. Su sencillez, buena comida y suave música lo convertían en un paraíso en medio de ese infierno con arena llamado Hawaii.   
La capitán de los camareros los recibió 

\- Buenas noches – dijo este – ¿En que los puedo ayudar?   
\- Tengo una reservación – dijo Danny de pronto arrepentido de haber ido a la cita solo para molestar a Steve   
\- Su nombre por favor – dijo la capitán  
\- Danniel Williams – dijo nervioso. Kono le había hecho el favor de pasar por casa de Steve y llevarle una mudada a su casa para que se cambiara  
\- Lo siento – dijo la Capitán revisando la lista – no está su nombre  
\- Me dijeron que… – dijo Danny nervioso –. Revise nuevamente  
\- Nada, señor – dijo la mujer. Danny dejo caer los hombros y exhalo. Todo había sido una broma. ¿Quién lo tomaría enserio a él? ¡Un fracasado!  
\- Pruebe con Steve y Danniel McGarrett – dijo una voz varonil detrás suyo  
\- ¿Tú? – dijo Danny sorprendido  
\- Me llamaron diciendo que tenia una cita importante aquí – dijo Steve cediéndole el paso –. Una con el amor de mi vida  
\- Si señores McGarrett – dijo la mujer – un camarero los llevara a su mesa  
\- Siempre fuiste tú – dijo Danny molesto – ¿te estas burlando de mi?  
\- Nunca fui yo – dijo Steve triste cediéndole el paso –, pero me hubiese encantado ser quien te arranque – llegaron a su mesa – cada sonrisa, cada suspiro   
\- Pero la reservación… – dijo mientras Steve le acomodaba la silla. Su mesa estaba en un balcón que daba al jardín interno del lugar. Era un lugar completamente privado  
\- Te… iba comprar pizza – dijo Steve sentándose frente a él – si elegías ir a casa conmigo  
\- Me llenaste de trabajo – protesto el rubio  
\- Estaba celoso – dijo Steve nervioso – sentí miedo de que alguien te alejara de mi. Suspirabas con cada regalo  
\- Solo… – Danny respiro hondo – porque creía que eran tuyos  
\- ¿Qué? – dijo Steve sorprendido  
\- Yo quería que fueras tú – dijo bajando el rostro –. Anoche, cuando estábamos en la cocina, es justo así como imagino el resto de mi vida. Entre risas, palabras dulces…  
\- No olvides las bombas – dijo Steve  
\- Imposible – dijo Danny y ambos lanzaron una carcajada  
\- Te amo Danno – dijo Steve tomándole la mano y el rubio sonrió, aunque se separo cuando alguien carraspeó  
\- Su aperitivo, señores – dijo el camarero  
\- No pedimos nada aun – dijo Steve sorprendido  
\- La reserva venia con instrucciones especificas de como se los atendería esta noche – dijo el camarero

Tanto Steve como Danny se miraron sorprendidos. Efectivamente les trajeron sus platos favoritos a ambos. Estaba siendo una noche agradable. Hablaban de todo. En un determinado momento les trajeron un sobre a nombre de Steve y Danniel McGarrett. Steve la tomo, lo abrió el sobre y leyó:

Queridos Steve y Danny:   
¿Quién soy? Mi nombre no importa. Soy alguien que ha visto nacer y crecer su amor desde la distancia. Ese amor que ni ustedes sabían que existía, hasta hoy.  
Los regalos tenían por misión devolverles la seguridad Danny y demostrarle a Steve que si no se sinceraba perdería lo más hermoso que la vida le había dado, su Ohana.   
A partir de ahora les correspondo exclusivamente a ustedes fortalecerlo y llevarlo a buen puerto. Se que lo lograran

Alguien

Ambos hombres se miraron en silencio. Las ultimas semanas habían pasado por tantas cosas que ninguno sabia exactamente que hacer. Hasta que fue Steve quien levanto la mano para llamar al mesero y pedirle lápiz y papel. Escribió algo en él, y le susurro al mesero y se lo entrego agradeciendo

\- ¿Qué decía? – pregunto Danny intrigado  
\- Es un sorpresa – dijo Steve y el rubio sonrió mirando hacia la playa 

Una suave melodía empezó pero él no reconoció el tema hasta que la letra comenzó. 

\- ¿Me concedes esta pieza? – pregunto Steve con la mano extendida hacía él   
\- ¿Nos podrían ver? – dijo Danny sonrojado  
\- Es precisamente eso lo que pretendo – dijo el Marín – gritarle al mundo que amo al hombre mas maravilloso que puede existir

Mira mis ojos y veras  
Que siento por ti.  
Explora en tu ser  
Me hallaras no buscaras mas.  
Dime que sientes mi calor

Danny tomo su mano y se puso de pie. Steve lo abrazo por la cintura para atraerlo hacia él y Danny rodeo el cuello del comandante con sus brazos

Y que corresponderás mi amor.  
Sabes que si  
Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.

Mira mis ojos y sabrás  
Que nada te ocultan  
Se acabo tu vez, tómame  
Quisiera poder, poderte lograr  
Dime que sientes mi calor  
Nada quiero mas que tu amor.

Danny cerro los ojos sintiendo el aliento de Steve en su oído, y se estremeció cuando Steve le susurró al oído

\- ¿Sabes por que pedí esta canción? – Danny negó con la cabeza ya que se sentía incapaz de hablar

Sabes que si  
Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti  
No hay amor como tu  
Y otro que te ame así  
No hay lugar si tu no estas  
Donde quisiera estar.

\- Cada palabra de esta canción – volvió a susurrarle al oído provocando un estremecimiento en el rubio – refleja lo que siento por ti

Dime que tu sientes mi calor  
Nada quiero mas que tu amor.  
Luchar por ti, sufrir por ti  
Morir así, morir por ti.  
Sabes que si  
Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti

Lentamente acerco sus labios a los del rubio que no pudo evitar suspirar dentro del beso mientras se abrazaba a la espalda del Marín. No fueron cocientes cuando la canción terminó, ni tampoco era algo que les interesara. Su mundo se resumía a ese instante. Esos labios unidos. Las manos explorando la espalda contraria.

\- No, Steve – dijo Danny separándose – aquí no  
\- Perdona – dijo Steve separándose –, no sé qué paso  
\- No te disculpes – sonrió el rubio y cerro los ojos intentando normalizar su respiración –. Se supone que iba dormir en un hotel para hacerte enfurecer, así que Kono va cuidar a Grace toda la noche  
\- ¿Ibas a darme…? – dijo Steve sorprendido  
\- No me culpes – dijo Danny – estaba molesto. Molesto porque me llenaste de trabajo. Molesto porque permitías que me fuera con otro – Steve se quedo en silencio – ¿te vas a echar para atrás? – pregunto Danny preocupado  
\- Pues… si – dijo Steve   
\- Entiendo – dijo Danny nervioso –, no te preocupes, yo… – mira hacia todos lados y ríe – fue una linda cena, y…  
\- El postre será mejor – dijo Steve acariciándole el rostro – solo déjalo en mis manos – lo besó dulcemente  
\- Dijiste que te echabas para atrás – dijo Danny confundido  
\- Y lo hago – susurro Steve suspirando con los ojos cerrados –. Pensaba cenar, bailar y llevarte a casa. Acurrucarnos en el sofá y hablar, ponernos al día en muchas cosas. Pero después de ese beso, lo que menos quiero hacer contigo, es hablar – y lo vuelve a besar apasionadamente

Media horas después, ambos hombres salían del restaurante entre bromas. Como acuerdo sin palabras habían decido no beber esa noche, excepto una copa. Necesitaban estar totalmente consientes de todo lo que sucedería esa noche  
Subieron al auto y Steve arranco. Conocía el lugar perfecto para continuar esa velada, y a esa hora de la noche estaría desierto


	7. LAS PUERTAS DEL PARAISO

Llegaron diez minutos después. La playa estaba desierta, tal y como Steve había pensado. Al bajar del auto le tomo la mano al rubio y lo guio a un lugar entre las rocas hasta una cueva donde entraron a pesar de la oscuridad

\- Sí esta es tu idea de romanticismo – protesto Danny después caminar cerca a cinco minutos – déjame decirte que esto es… – pero su protesta fue interrumpida cuando llegaron a una parte de la cueva donde había un hueco en el techo por donde se veía un cielo tachonado de estrellas – perfecta  
\- Descubrí este lugar por accidente cuando era adolescente – se sentaron en el centro de la cueva  
\- A la de novias que habrás traído aquí – dijo Danny extasiado  
\- Mas de una vez estuve a punto de hacerlo, lo intente – confeso el castaño –, pero siempre los dioses me decían que no era la indicada. Ahora entiendo el porque  
\- ¿Y por que? – dijo Danny nervioso  
\- Porque nunca existió una indicada – le susurro Steve al oído –, es un indicado  
\- Steve – susurro el detective  
\- Espera – dijo este – para que esto realmente sea perfecto – saca su celular – falta algo – tecleo y la música inundo el lugar. Habia empezado a repasar su español para sorprender al rubio, quien lo dominaba perfectamente

Despacio comienzo en tu boca  
Despacio y sin quitarte la ropa

Lentamente Steve fue dejando un camino de beso entre la oreja y la nariz de su compañero, que cerro los ojos cuando bajo por el puente de esta

Mi cama no merece tu cuerpo  
Virgen como el amazonas

Los besos siguieron bajando hasta los labios, los cuales acaricio con los suyos, mientras desprendía la camisa del rubio.  
Con un rápido movimiento, el Marín se deshizo de las suya. Se acostó sobre su compañero y siguió besando su cuello y torso

\- Te amo tanto – susurro el castaño

Mucho para un lobo cazador  
Pero ideal para el amor  
Despacio voy por tu corazón  
Despacio y me detiene un botón  
y mientras dices basta me ayudas

Los besos y caricias bajaron hasta rozar el borde del pantalón. 

Esa guerra en tu vientre  
Entre el sigue y el detente  
Que hacen decisivo el presente

Con manos temblorosas Steve abrió el botón del pantalón y bajo el cierre. Subió la vista y se topo con dos gemas azules que brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, quien sin palabras le gritaban que continuara hasta el final

También es mi primera vez  
Pondré el concierto de Aranjuez  
Para relajarnos juntos

Danny levanto las caderas y tanto sus pantalones como su ropa íntima desaparecieron completamente. Besós y suaves mordidas asaltaron sus muslos arrancándole gemidos mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de placer

También es mi primera vez  
Siente como tiemblo ya ves

Su hombría estaba completamente despierta y muy bien atendida por la boca servicial de Steve. 

Tuve sexo mil veces pero nunca  
Hice el amor

Abrió los ojos, ¿en que momento los cerro?, y se encontró con el mar de estrellas que brillaban mas que nunca. Y un grito triunfal desgarro su garganta

Despacio voy por tu cintura  
Despacio y me detiene la duda  
Si es que realmente merezco  
Robarme a la niña  
y regalarte a la mujer  
E inscribirme en tu ayer?

Los besos volvieron a su cintura cuando él aun no se recuperaba del orgasmo que acababa dé experimentar

También es mi primera vez  
Pondré el concierto de Aranjuez  
Para relajarnos juntos

Unas manos lo giraron delicadamente dejándolo boca abajo

También es mi primera vez  
Siente como tiemblo ya ves

Los besos bajaron desde su cuello por toda su espalda, sin orden, sin lógica, cual cascada que solo busca tocar la roca que está bajo ella, hasta sus glúteos. Y otra corriente eléctrica lo recorrió completamente cuando una lengua lubrico la cueva que escondía la entrada al paraíso que era su cuerpo. Aunque segundos después esta fue remplazada por un dedo que se abría paso hacia su interior

Tuve sexo mil veces pero nunca  
Hice el amor

Uno. Dos. Tres. Esa era la cantidad de dedos que entraban y salían de él, mientras de su boca solo salían gritos de placer desmedido. Pero de pronto los dedos desaparecieron. Su cuerpo giro hasta quedar de espalda. Alguien le hizo flexionar las piernas y donde antes estuvieron los dedos, solo hubo algo grueso, grande y húmedo que abría paso hacia sus entrañas mismas. Él ya no tenía el control ni de su cuerpo, ni de su mente. Solo sentía.

También es mi primera vez  
Pondré el concierto de Aranjuez  
Para relajarnos juntos

Steve entraba y salía a gusto de ese cuerpo tan bien formado. Danny era el ser mas perfecto del mundo. En todos los sentidos. Y era suyo. ¡Solo suyo!

También es mi primera vez  
Siente como tiemblo ya ves

El orgasmo los golpeo a ambos al mismo tiempo lanzándolos a un mundo donde solo existían ellos y ese instante. Instante que sería inolvidable para ambos

Tuve sexo mil veces pero nunca  
Hice el amor 

No había vuelta de hoja. Acababan de firmar un pacto de amor. De dar el paso que les faltaba en la vida. Uno del cual nunca se arrepentirían no importa lo que viniese. Su Ohana por fin estaba completa


	8. OHANA COMPLETA

Poco más de dos años habían pasado desde que había dejado Hawaii. Sonrió bajando del auto. Camino a paso firme hasta esa puerta. Toco el timbre y espero unos minutos

\- ¿Si? – dijo Chin abriendo – ¿en que…? ¡Catherine! – dijo sorprendido   
\- Hola – dijo ella – ¿Y Steve?  
\- Esta… en la parte de atrás de la casa – dijo Chin incomodó –, de hecho todos estamos allá para ver el partido los Jets contra los Pieles Rojas. ¿Quieres – decía cuando ella entro como si se tratase de su casa – … pasar? Siéntete cómo en tu casa – susurro cerrando la puerta

Cho, Adams, Malia y Max reían a carcajadas alrededor de la televisión bebiendo una cerveza, Danny y Steve discutían sobre la carne junto a la parrilla. Lu bebía una cerveza tranquilamente. Grace jugaba con Kamekona y Neandertal

\- Solo quiero que comas mas verdura – dijo Steve  
\- ¿Qué rayos tienen en el ejército contra la carne? – protesto Danny a gritos  
\- Le hace daño a tu colesterol – dijo Steve intentando quitarle el plato –. Y es Marina, Danno. Ma-ri-na  
\- Mi colesterol y yo estamos de maravillas – dijo Danny – gracias por la preocupación. – Steve le quito el plato – ¡Dame mi plato!  
\- ¡No! – replico Steve, quien noto que nadie más hablaba – Espera ¿Por qué tanto silencio?  
\- Hola Steve – dijo Catherine sonriendo y Danny miro hacia otro lado mientras todos miraban a los cinco cero – ¿me invitas un trago?  
\- No sabía que habías vuelto a la isla – dijo Steve –. Me das un minuto. Ehhh, Lu, por favor pásale un trago, yo tengo algo que terminar –. se giró hacia Danny – Suelta ese tenedor, ahora  
\- No – dijo Danny –. Es domingo. Quiero carne y la voy a comer. No molestes. Dame mi plato – se lo quito y se alejó. Steve respiro hondo y se sentó en un sillón   
\- Dejen de pelear –, dijo Cho – ya me aburrieron  
\- Quiero escuchar el partido – dijo Lu – ¿Y dónde está mi comida?  
\- Está comenzando – dijo Joe  
\- ¿Quiénes juegan hoy? – dijo Catherine sentándose al lado de Steve  
\- Los Jets contra Los Pieles Rojas – dijo Steve – inicio de temporada   
\- Doscientos dólares a los Jets – dijo Catherine entregando el dinero  
\- Danny – dijo Steve haciéndole un lugar entre él y la recién llegada - ven a sentarte  
\- Gracias – dijo haciéndolo y tomando la cerveza de Steve   
\- Ehh… – dijo Catherine – ese era mi lugar  
\- Disculpa – dijo Danny poniéndose de pie y alejándose ahora molesto por lo que la mujer sonrió disimuladamente.   
\- No te vayas – dijo la mujer sonriendo y agarrándole la mano cuando Steve se puso de pie  
\- Acompáñame – dijo Steve 

La sonrisa de la teniente se expandió aún más cuando vio que entraban a la casa. Iba a hablar mientras se abrazaba a Steve pero este la detuvo

\- ¿Quién te crees para llegar a mi casa – dijo Steve con voz cortante – y comportarte como si fuese tuya?  
\- No hice nada – dijo Catherine sorprendida –, fue él que ni bien me vio…  
\- ¡Acabas de faltarle el respeto a mi esposo, en mi casa, y es algo que no te voy a permitir! – siseo el seal  
\- ¿A tú… que? – dijo la mujer sorprendida  
\- Hoy cumplimos un año de casados – dijo Steve – y te imaginaras que es un poco incómodo, tanto para Danny como para mí, el que te presentes aquí sin ser invitada y te sientas con no sé qué libertades  
\- ¿Ca… sa… dos? – tartamudeo la teniente – ¿Es broma no? ¡Tú no eres gay! Estas confundido. Es una mala broma  
\- Ninguna broma Catherine – dijo el hombre –. Le pedí matrimonio a Danny poco después que te fuiste. También adopte legalmente a Grace  
\- ¡Si querías hijos – grita furiosa – yo te los hubiera dado! ¡Todos los que quisieras! ¡Serian realmente tuyos!  
\- El problema es que nunca los quise contigo – dijo Steve – sino con él. Y la tengo  
\- Eres un… – dijo Catherine dándole una bofetada  
\- Vete de mi casa – dijo Steve – y de mi vida. ¡No eres parte de ella!  
\- ¡Ese es el problema! – grito la mujer – ¡Nunca fui realmente parte de tu vida!  
\- Entonces ¿Por qué mendigas algo que nunca fue tuyo? – dijo Steve también alzando la voz  
\- Te amo – dijo ella mientras sus lágrimas caían  
\- Y yo amo a mi familia – dijo Steve – Danniel y Grace McGarrett. Y están allí adentro esperándome para pasar un fin de semanas juntos. Así que si me permites… – y abrió la puerta   
\- Te deseo que sea lo más infeliz – siseo ella – que alguien pueda  
\- Adiós Catherine – dijo el comandante con voz segura y ella salió sin volcar la mirada –. Por fin – susurro exhalando  
\- ¿Crees que lo acepte? – pregunto nervioso detrás de él por lo que Steve se giró – no quisiera que arruine tu carrera  
\- Mientras tú y nuestra monito estén a mi lado, me importa muy poco quien lo acepte o lo rechace. Y si intenta sabotear mi carrera poco me importa ya, por fin tengo todo lo que necesito – dijo Steve abrazándolo por la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo y besarlo suavemente –. No había tenido tiempo para mostrarte esto – dijo Steve entregándole un sobre dirigido a Steve y Danniel McGarrett. Danny lo abrió y leyó “Feliz aniversario. Y que su amor nunca acabe. Att. Alguien” – ¿Quién será?  
\- Alguien – dijo Steve encogiéndose de hombros – que nos quiere mucho

Así abrazados volvieron al patio donde el partido ya había empezado. Se sentaron acurrucados uno en el otro. Sus vidas eran perfectas con todo y sus altibajos. Steve era todo lo atento y romántico que un hombre enamorado puede ser cuando no estaba estallando bombas y lanzando patadas. Y Danny era su cable a tierra. Quien lo salvaba a diario, no solo de las balas, sino de la soledad y del cruel destino de una vida sin amor  
Desde la otra esquina Grace sonrió disimuladamente. Había valido la pena pagarle a su compañero de clase para que escribiera las notas, y gastar todos sus ahorros, incluida sus mesadas y lo que sus abuelos les enviaban, en los regalos. Su Danno era nuevamente feliz


End file.
